The present invention relates to data communication technologies for making two or more processors such as image processors cooperate to efficiently make a large-screen display of motion picture.
As processors such as computers grow more sophisticated, the use of such computers sets up the environment for more sophisticated information processing than conventional. Expectations nowadays are running high for cooperative operation of two or more image processors to carry out processing for a large-screen display of motion picture.
An increase in processing power of each individual processor, however, may not lead to effective use of its processing power except if the processing mode is efficiently coordinated between processors. When image processors cooperate to make a large-screen display of motion picture, improper data processing therebetween runs a danger of reducing the number of image frames per second or may result in system downtime.
To solve such problems, two or more processors may cooperate to share the display area or processing region on an image plane. In this case, however, making two or more processors share the load of processing a processing request from an application (an application program) causes each processor to take a complicated control form.